babydowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nursery
Once your baby is 8 weeks old you can enrol them into a nursery. Once you have 30 days senority you can open your own nursery. Why enroll in nursery By enrolling in a nursery you gain access to their toys, books and dining hall. The toys and books at the nursery count as different toys and books from the ones at home so if your baby is bored at home they won't be bored at nursery. The nursery also has an outside play area where your baby can play on ourdoor toys which are unavaliable at home. The prices of the food at the dining hall in the nursery are slightly cheaper than at the boutique. Your baby gets a small boost from playing at nursery as they get to interact with other children. How to enroll in a nursery Go to your baby's page and click on the nursery tab, then click on enroll in a nursery. You will then be taken to the nursery directory where you can choose which nursery you want to enroll your baby in. You can enroll for a minimum of 4 days and a maximum of 10, and when you have 2 days left of your stay remaining you can request to re-enroll with the nursery director. How to re-enroll Go either to your babys notebook (and scroll to the bottom) or to their nursery tab. If they have 2 days or less remaining with their nursery you will have an option to send a re-enrolment request. By clicking this button it will send a request to the nursery director who can accept or reject your request. If they accept the beads will automatically be deducted from your account. Choosing a nursery Ideally you want a nursery with a high reputation, a low price(minimus price is 5 beads) and an open dining hall. You may want to check out the nurseries card and the nursery directors page before enrolling to check if they've been online recently and whether they seem to take much interest in their nursery. If not, it might be best to steer clear. You can also check out the nursery ranking page if you want an idea of which nurseries you would ideally like to enroll your child in. Nurseries fill up during the day, so if you want to get your child into the best one try going online as early as possible. Once you've secured your place, remember to re-enroll so as not to lose it. You can also take a gamble on the new nurseries that are on the very last page of the nursery directory, but remember that they will have no reputation because they have only been created early that day. If you do this, make sure you check out the nursery director and the nurseries page first and enroll a baby who could make do without being in a nursery just in case they do not have many (or any) toys for your childs age. Don't be afraid to send a PM or leave a message on the nurseries forum if you find anything that is unsatisfactory, as long as you are giving something constructive. For instance saying "Hi, you don't appear to have any toys for the 0-6 month age group. Could you please get some?" tells the director what they need to do to improve. Saying "Your nursery is rubbish." will make them feel bad, and doesn't tell them what they need to do in order to improve. Creating your own nursery Once you have reached 30 days of senority, you can open your own nursery. To do this, simpy click on the "my nursery" tab and click "create my nursery". You can then pick a name (Be careful! You can't change it without deleting and restarting your nursery.), set your price, requirments, and furnish your nursery. Starting your own nursery The key thing to remember is to start small and work your way up! *Don't start with you entry requirements or price to high; you can raise it later once you're more established if you want to. If the entry requirement is high only people with babies that meet those requirements will even see your nursery so it's much harder to get people to enrol. *Don't buy 10 of everything!!! This is the default setting but you only need one of each toy, trust me it'll save you a lot of money. *Start off with one playroom, one dormitory, one toilet and one kitchen. You can expand once you’re into profit. *All the children on one floor regardless of dormitory can all play in the same playroom, so when you expand start by getting more dormitories since this will generate more income and then you can afford more rooms and toys. *Around 1000 beads is about enough for 5 of everything in the dining room. If you don't have enough skip out the food rated with less than 4 stars. Ground beef and baby cereal are particularly bad for this, lower star rating yet more expensive. *Don't buy potties unless you’re in profit. The babies at the nursery cannot use the nurseries potties, and so all they do is boost your reputation by a fraction. *Reputation, aka the thing that gets you noticed by babydow parents, is based on the average development of the babies in your nursery and the quality of the items in your nursery. So make sure your toys are in at least good condition and that none of the food says 'nearly expired'. *To boost your reputation enrol your own babies, if you have a poor reputation no one will find your nursery. And think, if you don't want to enrol your own babies in your nursery why would anyone else?! To get noticed your reputation needs to be at least 70. If you have all the items and all in pristine condition but no babies enrolled the highest rep you can get is about 30. So enrol your own babies!! *If you buy one of each toy you will find that will fill the playroom exactly. So only buy as many of one toy as you have playrooms else the children will have less choice on what toys to play with. How to get people to enroll at your nursery Best way I find is simply to raise your reputation. Reputation is based on; #The average development of the babies in your nursery compared to other nurseries #The quality of the items in your nursery #If you have all the items in your nursery #The layout of your nursery So to raise it; #Enrol your own babies no babies = no average development #Make sure no items are much beyond good condition and no food says nearly expired #Make sure you have at least one of all the toys and a full cupboard of food etc #Most players do not achieve 4 stars, so don't worry about getting 4 stars. However most do get 3 stars so make sure your nursery layout is 3 stars. Other ways are asking close friends, paying a pass to advertise for a couple of weeks or congratulating people and leaving a message on your card that they will see if they come to congratulate you back. How to keep your reputation up #Make sure all the food is fresh. #Make sure all the indoor toys are in new condition and all the outdoor toys have a value of 20 or more. #Make sure all the cots have a value of 50 or more. #Make sure all the books are new. #Make sure the dining room is well stocked up. #Make sure there are always babies enrolled even if it is just my own. #Make sure there is one of each toy in each playroom. #Make sure there is one book per dormitory. #Make sure there is four of each outdoor toy on each floor (i.e. one per dormitory) #Make sure you only expand when I know the extra beds will be filled. #Make sure you please and keep in touch via the forum or pm's with all the parents who send their children here so they'll want to re-enrol! What will drag down your reputation and enrollment rates #An empty or dining hall #Lots of empty beds (if you have quite a few, then sell some until you have enough reputation to fill them again.) #Worn out toys! it's ok for them to be in good condition or above, but try not to let them get past that. #Starting out with a price of 50 and a minimum development of 8000. This isn't reasonable when you have no reputation. Start off with a low price and no minimum development, and once your reputation has gone up, you can be pickier about who can enroll. #Having little to no variety in toys. If you have ten Walk-About Wagons, four Push in Alphabets, but nothing else, parents of 0-6 month old babies are less likely to reenroll. Also, the kids would get bored from one or two toys very quickly. Expanding You'll start of with one floor and then every 30 days you can buy a baobab stage for 25% of your nurseries reserves which will add a new floor to your nursery. You can also buy this earlier than once every 30 days using pass. You can fit up to 4 dormitories on each floor and up to 10 beds in each dormitory. Hence you can have up to 40 babies per floor. It's advisable to only expand when you know that you can fill the new beds, otherwise you risk loosing money and dragging your reputation down due to empty beds. Another tip is when you want to add another floor using your nursery reserves is to buy everything you'll need to put on the floor (i.e. dormitory, kitchen, playroom, toilet, toy boxes, toys, beds etc) before you buy the floor. This is because this will make the cost of the new floor cheaper as it is 25% of your nursery reserves regardless of how many beads are in your nursery reserves. Category:Pictures Needed For Your Nursery